With You
by kneyly5
Summary: Summary- Mai feels something whenever she's with him Itachi feels something too, Gomen... I suck at summaries... This is my first time... ItaxOC


A/N-Just to let you know, before you read this story, That this story is mine and mine alone, if you saw it in quizilla that is the same story as this one because they're both made by the same author, which is me Kneyly5. The only difference is that I re-editted this one albeit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own, however are my original character(s) and plot

Summary- Mai feels something whenever she's with him Itachi feels something too, Gomen... I suck at summaries... This is my first time... ItaxOC

Name- Mai Emihana ( First, Last)- Dance Smiling Flower

Age- 19 ( Itachi should be about 21) ( 13 in the flashbacks Itachi should be 15)

Height- 5'4 ( 4'6 in the flashbacks)

Looks- Short lavenderish hair, light brown eyes looks younger than she should,

Personality- Was a happy- go- lucky random girl that is helpful and friendly and now get alittle cold and sarcastic, it wasn't until Naruto showed up and put the old her back though ^_^

Hobbies- Cooking, Cleaning, Humming and giving massages

Bio- Had been friends with Itachi and Sasuke since they were kids. Gets albeit *coughalotcough* crazy around Itachi because she liked him and still do but is too dumb to notice. She is currently on a mission to find Itachi Uchiha but went wary.

**STORY STARTS**

-Why?- My heart beated fast as I continued to run through a dense forest in the night, a single word repeated in my mind. -Why? Why? Why?!- Why did it turn out like this? Why did everything changed? Why, now all of a sudden did he make me weak like he always used to?- W-Why?- This isn't fair...-No matter what, it seems like I... I always felt like this when I'm with you...- I thought with a bitterly sad smile.

_" Itachi-san~! Ohayo~!" I ran to him with a wide smile planted on my face as I spotted him by the training grounds, " Ohayo, Emihana-san," He replied with a small smile that makes my heart beat albeit faster. I pouted, " Ne... You know you can just call me Mai, it is my first name..." " Gomen, I can't help it," I walked up to him, the grin now back on my face " Can you meet me here tonight?" " Oh? What for?" I looked up at him, the grin soften " Oh nothing really... Just grab some pocky and dango and talk about love."_

The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart

Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl

The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love

But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated

Three shuriken just flew past me as I concealed attempt to myself in the shadows of a tall tree, my heart raced albeit more. -How long ago was it? That we had that talk? Why am I thinking this now?- " Come on out," he said impassively, " It's no use hiding... Emihana-san," -Crud, I guess this'll always happen when I'm with you.- I watched sadly at his passing shadow.

_" Itachi-san! I need you to do something for me!" I shouted from on top of a tree,I worn nothing but a bathing suit and a t-shirt on. He looked up at me curiously as did his younger brother, Sasuke, " What is it? Why are you up there?" I grinned a cat-like grin and shouted " Catch me!" I fell over like a sack of potatoes " Mai-chan!" Sasuke yelled in alarm as I fell from a 50 feet tree. Luckily for me, Itachi caught me a second before I hit the ground "... That was a foolish thing to do," Itachi scolded " Hai, gomen ne... I just wanted you to catch me!" He sighed, " What am I going to do with you?" " Dunno," I answered " You'll think of something though," He smiled slightly and I blushed albeit. Sasuke ran to us," Mai-chan! Are you alright?" I nodded " Wanna get some pocky and dango?" I asked them both._

I start thinking about it,

I almost forgot what it was like

To know what it feels like

Cause with you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby as I do now

Now that I'm with you

With you, with you, with you

Now that I'm with you

I tried to remained calm as he got close to my hiding place " Emihana-san... No matter how well you hide, I will find you... Or you would come to me like always... Either, way you know the outcome." His voice sounded different as he said the second part, - Is he reminicsing too?- I let my guard down alittle and mentally laugh. " I... I always would come to you... Didn't-" I felt the cold steel pressed against my neck "... Konichiwa, Emihana-san," ".... K-Konichiwa.... Itachi-san..."

_" You're -Huff- Getting... Better," Itachi noted as he grasped his knees for support, " Well -Huff, Huff- I've got...A good sensei ne?" I collapsed due to exhaustion as the night-time breeze played with my short hair. I bekoned him to come next to me and we laid there for awhile " That... Was the BEST training I had!" I flashed a grinned to him" We should do this again sometimes," he nodded then sigh " I keep wondering about you sometimes..." I looked over at him curiously " Eh?What about?"_

_He shook his head and gave me his trademark small smile " Nothing, forget I said that," I giggled " You're so weird Itachi-san, but I guess that's what I like about you." " Mai-chan! Itachi-nii-san! that was soo cool!!!" Sasuke ran up to us with inspiration in his eyes -...I completey forgot that he was here...- " Eh? Mai-chan? What's wrong?"_

You speak and it's like a song

And just like that all my walls come down

It's like a private joke just meant for us to know

I relate to you naturally

Everybody else just fades away

Sometimes it's hard to breathe

Just knowing you found me

I held my breath tightly as the kunai pressed deeper on my neck, " I told you I would find you..." Itachi whispered. I let go of my breath and said shakily, " Well, should I give you a medal?" A trace of blood was seeping, " Ah, right gomen, no jokes. You don't like jokes." I said albeit too bitterly, " " You know it's a foolish thing to do," he subconsiously scolded, I grinned despite the situation " Hai, gomen I wanted you to..." I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, - How stupid can I get! Why am I remembering these now? Is it because of him?- " Emihana-san..." Startled, I pushed away from him which caused the blood line to grow longer, and felt my body propelled down the tree in shock. Instictively I looked at Itachi " Catch me!!"

_" Ne Itachi-san?" He answered with a grunt, " I... I was wondering..." I felt my blush deepened to a new shade " What is it Emihana-san?" " W-Well..." - Think quick!- " I was wondering if you would... Like to grab some pocky and dango with me?" I can feel his gaze etched with curiousity "... What's the occaision?" I looked up with a distant look " I don't... Know"_

Cuz I start thinking about it,

I almost forgot what it was like

To know what love feels right

Cause with you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby as I do now

Now that I'm with you

With you

He caught me... Just like he always did before, or was it? As I fell I looked at his face, his eyes, I hadn't notice but... his eyes held deep turmoil it was troubling. And the ones that poked out the most was happiness, sorrow, remorse, and I think love. -How is it that I have never noticed before? D-Does he like me as much as I like him?- "... What am I going to do with you?" I grinned a fox-like grin and answered like before, " Dunno, you'll think of something though, I wish we had some Pocky and-" " Dango?" I nodded happily.

The last thought on my mind at that moment that wouldn't stop repeating -Pocky and dango would be good right now...His lips would've tasted even sweeter.-

_" Itachi-san~!! Help me~!!" I hid behind him " What happened this time Emihana-san?" He sighed, "I, erm, stole a certain book from Kakashi-senpai, dyed all of Gai-senpai's jumpsuits pink and erm, I kinda lost my house keys in the Forest of Death..." "..." " Itachi-san?" I hated it when he's like that, makes me squirm " Return Kakashi-san's book, help buy Gai-san new jumpsuits and I'll help you find your keys in... The Forest of Death you say?" I nodded sheepishly he sighed, " Let's get started then, be sure to apologize thorughly," Itachi scolded. I stook my toungue out at him " Let'sgo!!" I took his hand into mine and headed our way._

Come and take me

Love you save me

Like nobody else

Now I can be myself

With you

I smiled at the memories flash in my head more, it gave me a killer headache though " Ne, Itachi-san?" "Hn?" " Why don't you ever call me Mai?" a silent pause encased the still night " Itachi-san?" he appeared in front of me and whispered, " I only say ' Emihana-san' whenever I'm with you... I like to say it because of the faces you would make," I pouted knowing I'd proved his point then giggled " That's all? You could've said something." I was then caught completely off-guard, - oh darn,- his lips tastes like pocky and dango. Weird. As we reluctantly pull apart, I stared at his slightly smirking lips, then his eyes, "... I would really go for some pocky and dango now..." I grinned at his slightly smirking face, " But you beat them to it."

_As we ran to the Forest of Death,Itachi looked at my back in a daze he mused himself as always whenever he's near me -You're always full of surprises, which is probably why I feel this way when I'm with you. But I'm sorry,you're pocky and dango were waisted on me...- " I'm sorry..." "Eh? Did you say something Itachi-san?!" He shook his head, " Iie, I did not Emihana-san," I pouted, " It's Mai." and mattter how annoying I've seen to be to him or how abnoramally happy I was, Itachi would shake his head with a small smile and think to himself - I feel different when I'm with you...-_

With you

I can let my hair down

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

With nothing but a T-shirt on

I never felt so beautiful

Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)

Now that I'm with you

A/N: Well... That's it... this is only a one shot unless you guys like it and review it I'll write a story of how Mai will deal with all of the Akatsuki guys and if their love will grow in such an enviroment 'kay?


End file.
